Is This Love?
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Miley and Oliver start becoming really close, are they in love after having such a long, strong friendship? Bad summary, better summary inside. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT ILLEGAL! NO LAST NAMES MENTIONED! Rated T Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a girl named Miley who had two best friends, Lily and Oliver. Lily and Miley always vowed that they'd never like Oliver so nothing awkward could come between their friendship. That promise was made 2 years ago, when they were in 8th grade. Now that Oliver knows Miley is Hannah, he said he'd never fall for her. But once Miley and Oliver start becoming mature, beautiful people, will things change? And will Lily fall for Miley's brother? Moliver/Lackson. More Moliver though.**

Okay so this is my first Moliver/Lackson Fanfic, so let me know how I'm doing. Here's a preview.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was the first day of 10th grade and Miley was both nervous and excited as she walked down the hall with her best friend Lily.

"So you think they'll be any cute boys this year?" said Lily, nudging her brunette friend.

"Lily! We just get into school and already your distracted?" Miley joked.

Lily laughed along and added, "Well what can I say? The cute ones do that to me!"

The two girls giggled down the hallway side by side, awaiting another year in high school.

"Hmm so how was your summer? You've been so busy with Hannah, I think I've been at your house more than you have!" Lily said jokingly.

Miley sighed and replied, "Well Hannah's been busy! Haha Jackson's been home most of the summer, he must have bored you to tears!"

Lily laughed awkwardly and said, trying not to blush, "Hah, yeah, suuuree."

Miley chuckled and smiled when all of a sudden she saw Amber and Ashley.

"Oh no, here come the bimbos!" wailed Lily.

"So Amber, what did you miss about school?" Ashley teased.

"Deffinetely making fun of these two!" replied Amber.

They both did their annoying little handshake and kept walking.

"I'm gonna try my best to ignore them this year," said Miley. "I wanna focus on school."

"Whatever you say," Lily stated. "But knowing you, you'll spot a total hottie and forget all about you New School Year's Resolution."

"Not this year!" Miley strongly stated. "I cannot loose track this year." Just then Oliver walked in, looking totally different and way more grown up then when she last saw him. His hair was longer, his pimples were gone making his skin glow, and his clothes were from American Eagle. He looked liked a Skater/Jock as he strutted down the hallway, flipping his brown hair.

"And there it goes," said Miley to herself.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I walked into that school feeling totally confident. I wasn't gonna get too caught up on girls this year...or at least try not to. My relationships were not good last year, so maybe focusing on school first will get my relationship skills up. I was walking towards the guys when I saw Lily and Miley. Lily looked the same but something was different about Miley. I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer, and boy has she grown! Her hair was long and curly, looking radiant as ever. Her blue eyes glowed along with the rest of her face, and her clothes looked very...flattering. I could almost say she looked beautiful...in a totally friendly way. I walked up to them trying to act as slick as possible.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I could NOT think Oliver was looking hot...well I could but I'll just think it in a friendly way. I don't like Oliver like that, I can't like Oliver like that. He started walking up to us and smiled.

"Hey guys," he said cooly. "How was your summer Miles?"

My heart fluttered as I said, "Umm it was good. Deffinetely busy with Hannah stuff."

"Haha, cool." he replied.

"So Oliver, what class do you have first period?" said Lily nonshalantly.

"Oh umm I have Geometry, YUCK! Haha, what do you guys have?"

"Omg GEOMETRY!" yelped Lily. "We're all in the same class!"

I smiled at Oliver, who returned the favor. Then all three of us walked to class together, the three amigos are back.

'This year should be great.' Miley thought to herself.

**Yes I know its short but the other chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the last one was Chapter 1, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HANNAH MONTANA RELATED!**

**Miley's P.O.V**

This morning I thought I was falling for Oliver, but once lunch came around I knew there was nothing between us. I just thought he looked nice is all, and plus once I thought about it, I needed to focus on school. So I sat down at lunch with Lily and Oliver, pretending this morning never happened.

"So how was Spanish?" Lily asked me while grabbing her sandwhich.

"Alright, how was Global History?" I asked back.

"Boringgg," Lily said, her mouth full of food.

"Well Earth Science was fun, right guys?" Oliver asked, since we're all in the same class.

"Yeah it looked pretty good," I said. I started digging into my salad when Oliver said, "I'm gonna go get a snack, bbs." We nodded as Oliver got up and left.

"Soo, Oliver looked alright this morning huh?" asked Lily.

I nodded and said, "Yeah he looked better than he did last year."

Lily laughed and said," So did you see Jake's back?"

I gulped at the sound of that name. He was my ex who I still secretly liked. Only Lily and Oliver know I like him. Just then he walked over and said, "Hey Miles whats up?"

He was so charming. I quickly replied, "Not much Jake, how was your summer?"

"Pretty busy but still sweet. Yours?"

"Same," I said really fast, since my heat was beating fast and it felt like it was in my throat. He then said, "Well see ya round."

"See ya," was all I could choke out before he left.

"Aww Jakey came over here to say 'hi'!" Lily squealed.

"Lilyy!" I yelled, hitting her shoulder.

Lily laughed and replied, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

I laughed along with her, its hard to stay mad a her when she's so funny.

"So why can't you just tell him you like him again?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because a: we've already dated and b: he might still have issues he needs to figure out. We both agreed that when and if he's ready for me, he'll come to me." was my answer to her.

Lily chuckled and said, "Alright whatever you say! Sooo besides him, see any cuties around here?"

I giggled and replied, "Well I did see a few good ones." I was looking at this cute boy across the lunch room when all of a sudden, my brother Jackson sat down next to me.

"Hey sis, did ya make me a sandwhich?" he said cockily. He thinks that being a senior makes him king of the world.

"Yeah I did, just take it." I grumbled.

"So Lily how's classes so far?" he asked, moving from my left to my right, squeasing right between me and Lily.

"Good, kinda boring haha. Umm how was yours?" she asked kinda shyly. I was utterly shocked that they were even talking, let alone getting along.

"Alright, they seem easy. I leave after this period, since I took most of my major classes already." he replied.

"That's cool! Well I'll see ya later." she said while smiling. He grabbed his sanwhich and left.

"Umm what was all that about?" I asked, still processing what happened.

"Nothing, I'm like friends with your brother now. I mean we hung out all summer," she said looking at me. She then looked down and said, "And boy was it a fun summer.."

"OMG Lily do you like him?!" I screamed.

"Shhh Miley!" she hissed.

"Omg but you do like him!" I said a little lower this time.

"I guess....oh and something sorta happened over the summer," she said quietly.

I sighed and said, "Are you two secretly dating?"

"Not yet, he never asked me." she replied. "But one day you were at a Hannah concert, we were watching something on T.V. Jackson just made popcorn and we both put our hands in it. I took mine out really quickly and giggled. Then he needed to get the remote so he leaned over me and got really close to my face. I guess he noticed cuzz he fell into my lap and it tickled so I laughed. Then he kept doing it until he had me pinned on the floor. Again he was really close to me face and then....we kissed."

My mouth was so wide a bird could fly in there and lay some eggs. I didn't know what to say, my brother and my best friend dating? That couldn't happen.

"Wellll...umm..." I managed to say. "I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, speeding to the snack line.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

On the way over to the snack line, I met up with a few friends. We talked for a little while until I got really hungry and went on the snack line. Right after I got a snack I felt someone's hands cover my eyes and say, "Guess who?" She had a girl voice and I said, "Gee, is it Miley?" She took her hands off and sure enough it was her. I laughed and said, "Hey did you leave Lily by herself?"

"Yeah I needed a drink and besides she's on the phone." she replied.

"Oh cool. So did you see Jake's back?" I asked.

"Yeah we talked for a little bit and stuff." she said nonshalantly.

"Haha and how'd it go?" I asked curiously.

"Alright, I guess." she replied. We were now walking over to the table where Lily was sitting. She was on the phone with someone and she was saying, "Kay I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone and looked at Miley and Oliver, who were now seated.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked while ripping off a piece of my pretzel.

"Oh just this boy I like, we hung out alot in the summer. I think he's gonna ask me out!" Lily squealed.

"That's great!" I said happily. "Who is he?"

Lily looked at Miley and said,"Umm you'll never believe it but...Jackson."

My mouth dropped open and Miley said, "Yeah I did the same but if he really makes her happy then I guess its fine with me."

Lily got up and hugged her best friend. I was now smiling. I have the most amazing friends in the entire world, they're so kind to each other and myself. I snapped out of the trance when Lily say down and said, "So what do you think Oliver?"

"Oh Umm you two are gonna be great together," I answered. Just then the bell rang.

"Well gotta get to class." Lily said while grabbing her stuff. Me and Miley got up too and accidentally bumbed arms.

"Sorry," I said.

"Its fine," was her reply. And then we all walked to English class together.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I came home with Oliver and no one else was home.

"My dad must be out doing errands," I said while throwing my stuff down on the floor. Oliver did the same and replied, "Yeah, you got any Fruit Gushers?"

I rummaged through my cabinets and found two packs. I grabbed them and threw one to him. He said to me, "Thanks."

"No problem," I answerd while sitting on my couch. He sat next to me as we watched something on the news.

"So Jackson and Lily, never saw that coming huh?" he asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah, never in a million years did I see that coming." I replied. I had the urge to lay on his lap, so I did. I felt his arm go around my waist as we layed there motionless. Just then my Dad came in.

"Hey guys, where's Lily and Jackson?"

"Probably making out on the beach," Oliver joked, not moving from out original position.

"Lily and Jackson?" Dad asked curiously. "Why?"

"Cuz they like each other," I said.

"Well I'll be darned, I shoulda seen that one coming." he replied. We all laughed at the thought of Lily and Jackson. Just then they came through the door hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Jackson said as if nothing was new.

"Hey son, hey Lily, what's new?" he asked while winking at me and Oliver.

"Well Mr. S, Me and Jackson are now dating." Lily beamed. I got up and hugged my best friend.

"I'm so happy for you," I said. As we pulled away, Jackson looked at me and said, "Hey I don't get one?"

"Sure you do," I replied. I pretended to give him a hug but instead I punched him in the arm.

"Oww, what was that for?" he said while rubbing his arm.

"If you break her heart, they'll be a whole lot more where that came from."

Billy Ray laughed and said, "Hey guys where's Oliver?" Sure enough he wasn't on the couch. "I don't know." I replied.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

While everyone was talking, I walked over to the porch outside and sat down on a chair. I was calling my mom back and getting a little fresh air. Just then Miley came outside and sat next to me.

"So they're official now," Miley said.

"That's cool," I replied. She then got up and sat on my lap. I put my arms around her and felt a chill go down my spine.

"Are you cold?" she asked, looking at me.

"No," I replied. "Let's just watch the sunset together." She looked out where I was looking and rested her head on my shoulder. Little did we know that everyone inside was watching us.

"Something's going on with those two." Lily said.

"Well keep an eye out," said Billy Ray. "Those two are pretty close but dating?"

"Hey you never know," Jackson said while looking at Lily.

Meanwhile me and Miley were still sitting outside. I tightened my grip a little bit and she too got a chill.

"Need a jacket?" I asked.

"Nope, just some warmth is good." she replied.

Then we sat in silence as the sun began to fall down to the bottom of the ocean.

**OK so what did you guys think? I have a snow day today so maybe I'll update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I couldn't possibly own Hannah Montana...enough said.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

Jackson, Lily, and Dad have been looking at me and Oliver funny ever since we were watching the sunset the other night. Now I know Hannah has the song "If We Were A Movie" and how its romantic and all, but can't me and my best guy friend watch a movie together without it being a big deal? On the plus side, Oliver doesn't seem to notice the side comments and constant glances. Yesterday, Lily, Jackson, Oliver and I were at Rico's. It was a weird day.....

Me and Oliver were sitting on a blanket while Jackson and Lily sat at a table. They wanted their 'alone time' while Jackson was on break. Oliver and I were thinking peacefully when he said, "So, anyone you got your eyes on?"

I looked at him with a puzzled look and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean is there a guy you like?" Oliver asked.

I thought a moment before saying, "Not really. I'm kinda over Jake now. I mean really, he's soo last year. Besides I'm trying to stay on track with school and Hannah."

Oliver nodded his head in understandment. I gave him a grin before asking, "Soo, you like anyone?"

He blushed slightly and I yelped. "AH OLIVER YOU LIKE SOMEONE?!"

"Shhh" he said, putting his hand over my mouth. "I'll only tell you if you don't blab, not even to Lily."

"Ugh but Oliver you know that I tell Lily everything," I moaned.

"Well I'll tell her at the camp out tomorrow night. Just don't tell anyone." he begged.

"Okay, I promise." I said, crossing my fingers.

"Alright well....I like Tia, you know the girl from Spanish?" Oliver said quietly.

"Ohhhh," I smirked. "The one you flirt with in Spanish class?"

"Yess." Oliver said, blushing slightly.

"Aww well no problem! I'll set you up in the same tent then!" I offered generously.

"You sure you can do that?" he asked kindly.

"Sure can! I am running it ya know." I said, bragging ever so slightly.

"Thanks so much!" Oliver grabbed me to give me a hug. I felt chills go down my spine, but it wasn't windy outside. 'Why am I doing this?' I thought to myself. I pushed these thoughts aside as Oliver let go from the warm embrace.

"Alright well I gotta go pack, I'll meet you at your house for the sleepover." Oliver said, getting up.

I also got up and replied, "K see ya soon." I waved goodbye as he left the beach. I was rolling up my blanket when Lily came over to me.

"Ahh I see makeout central is over?" I said jokingly.

Lily blushed and said, "Oh yeah! Well what about you and Oliver?"

I laughed. "Me and Oliver don't makeout."

"Well you should!" Lily blurted out.

I made a face, a really confused face. She was deffinetely NOT implying that me and Oliver should date or makeout.

"Listen Lily, I love you and all, but your really starting to creep me out here."

"Alright well ya know what? Come with me!" She pulled on my arm qucikly as I said, "Where are you taking me?"

"To your house, its girl talk time!"

'Oh boy' I thought in my head. These talks usually turn into a long discussion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Lily dragged me all the way to my house where she told me her theory about me and Oliver liking each other and being a super cute couple. I tried telling her we're just friends, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Lily, we're not even into each other!" I yelled for the twenty millionth time.

"Suuureee your not." Lily teased.

"Alright I mine as well tell you the truth...." I said, lowering my voice.

"Omg you like him!? I KNEW IT!" Lily squealed.

"No...he likes someone else." I said plainly. Lily gave me an unsatisfied face.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Nope," said Lily. "But I know how to fix this."

"Oh boy, that sounds bad." I said aloud. Lily smirked at me and I sat in agony, trying to imagine what she had up her sleeve for the pre-camping sleepover at my house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my living room were sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and movies. Jackson, Lily, Oliver and I were gonna sleep in there before the camping trip on the beach. We were all in our pajamas when Lily spoke up.

"Hmm soo who wants to play a game?"

We all nodded and she said, "Okay, who's up for a little Truth or Dare?"

Nobody wanted to, but Lily made us play anway.

"Hmm I pick.....OLIVER! Truth or Dare?" Lily said, obviously up to no good.

"Ummm.....truth." he said, sort of scared.

"Kay...is it true you have a crush on Miley?" Lily asked nonshalantly. My face immediately heated up, as well as Oliver's. He quickly glanced at me, then back at Lily and said, "Psh what? Noo Miley's my bestfriend...No its False."

My heart sank. He turned me down so quickly...but wait shouldn't I be happy? Ugh why am I so confusing? I hope Lily's not right, I can't fall for Oliver. He looked at Jackson and said, "Jackson, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare Brother O! Lay it on me!" Jackson said in a confident voice.

Oliver laughed and replied, "Hmmm I dare you to lick Miley's face!"

Jackson and I both was gonna suck. Luckily Lily saved me by cutting him off.

"No Oliver! I just got a better idea...Spin the Bottle!"

I started to flush again, not making eye contact with Oliver. Jackson smiled and said, "Kay I'll get the bottle." He came back with an empty Coke bottle. He spun the plastic around and it landed on Oliver.

"EW!" they both shouted. Me and Lily laughed so hard.

"Well you can kiss my hand but thats it!" Oliver screamed.

"Noo!" I blurted.

"You gotta kiss his cheek Jackson." Lily laughed.

Both boys made a face as Jackson leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek. Lily and I were keeled over in pain from laughing so hard. Oliver took the bottle and spun in, landing on nothing. He spun it again but this time....it landed on someone else....

**Oliver's P.O.V**

After that brutal kiss on the cheek from Jackson, I took the plastic Coke bottle and spun it around. It landed on nothing, so I twisted it again. However, this time it landed on Miley. As if me and her didn't go through enough embarassment tonight! I looked at her, trying my hardest not to blush.

"Come on, ya gotta kiss her!" Jackson yelled. I gulped and Miley bit her lip. It was so cute when she did that....whoa I didn't just think that! I shook my head and crawled over to her. I was starting to lean in when Billy Ray came in.

"Guys its time for bed, or at least time to settle in."  
I sighed in relief and Miley did too. We all said goodnight to Billy Ray and put in a movie. Lily and Jackson passed out in each other's arms while Miley and I watched The Parent Trap in the dark. There was a long awkward silence when Lily and Jackson were up, but once they fell asleep, we started talking again.

"Sorry about before, Lily got outta hand." Miley said apologetically.

"Its fine, you had nothing to do with it...and Lily has her moments." I said calmly. She rested her head against my chest and we cuddle under the blankets. I didn't realize it but eventually, that's how we fell asleep.

**Alright well tell me whatcha think! :] Ideas? Comments? Anything?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay so first off I wanna say thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! :] It made me super happy! Now here's another chapter that will hopefully make you guys happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Soo its pretty obvious I DON'T own Hannah Montana.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Lily and Jackson were eating breakfast in the kitchen, watching the two sleepy teens on the floor.

"Lookit how they fell asleep!" Lily said, pointing to them. Miley's head was nestled into Oliver's chest and his arm was snug around her back. She was grabbing onto Oliver's shirt, her cheek pressed up against him.

"They so have to go out," Jackson giggled.

"Well that would be an excellent idea babe, if Oliver didn't tell Miley he liked someone else." Lily said, poking his nose.

"Wait who does he like?" he asked, feeling out of the loop.

Lily pondered for a second before replying, "I'm not sure actually, Miley must have forgotten that part."

Jackson rolled his eyes while Lily was watching Miley and Oliver.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Jackson asked, also looking over at them.

"Nahh, your dad's gonna love this." Lily teased.

"Well if its pancakes then I sure will." Billy Ray said, just walking into the room.

"No dad, its us proving a point," Jackson said, pointing to his sister. Miley now moved closer to Oliver, who grabbed tighter to Miley.

"Well I'll be darned, what are those two dreamin' about?" Billy Ray asked.

**Miley's P.O.V**

**(A/N: This is her dream) **So I'm at the camp out with everyone, playing 7 Minutes in the Tent. In order to pick who goes, we were all spinning a bottle. Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Tia, Jake and I were all gathered around this bottle. Oliver spun it and I thought it landed on me, and I'm happy about it. However, it apparently landed on Tia and they went into the tent. I was devastated, moping outside and hoping that they didn't do anything too extreme. When the 7 minutes was finally over, Oliver and Tia came out, hair everywhere and fixing themselves. I walked up to Oliver and said, "So, what'd you two do in there?"

"Well If you must know, me and Tia went all the way." Oliver said, winking at Tia.

"Oliver were you two even protected?" I asked, very concerned and disturbed.

"Nahh but its all good, we both never did it before so it was really special." he said, a huge grin on his face.

"But Oliver....I just..." I choked. But nothing else would come out, nothing but tears. I ran away from my house and down to Rico's. The next thing I knew, I saw myself crying on the steps. Oliver came by himself and said, "Miles, did I do something wrong?" He touched my back and started to rub it. I looked up at him with a tear stained face and replied, "Yes Oliver, you slept with a girl you barely know and aren't even dating her. Plus you two weren't protected! I can't believe you would do that!" I got up to start walking towards Rico's when he grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. Our faces were really close to each other when he spoke.

"Listen Miles whatever happens it'll be okay. People have unprotected sex all the time and never get in trouble for it. Trust me we won't get an STD."

Tears were filling up my eyes again and I chocked out, "Well what if you get her pregnant?"

Oliver was now taken aback. He let go of my arm and walked over to sit on a chair.

"I never thought about that.." he said, his head in his hands.

"Well you should have....and besides....there's something I have to tell you." I said, sitting down in the chair next to him. Our faces were sort of close together when I said, "Oliver, you've been my best guy friend for a really long time now but to tell you the truth.....I think...I think I like you more than that. Alot more than that."

He looked at me and smiled, replying by leaning in closer and locking lips with mine. I just went along with it and started kissing him back. We were really into it, his tongue in my mouth, then my tongue in his. I kept saying his name....over and over...

**Normal P.O.V**

Lily, Jackson and Robbie Ray were having a normal conversation when Miley started saying Oliver's name.

"Oliver....Oliver....mmm...." she mumbled aloud. Jackson and Lily burst out into laughter as she continued.

"MMmmm....Oliver..."

**Oliver's P.O.V**

**(A/N: Here's his dreams now) **I was sitting on a rock on the beach when Miley came up to me and sat on my lap.

"Miley, there's something I have to tell you..." I started.

She nodded and replied, "And I have something to tell you."

"You go first," I said politely.

"Well I just wanted to say......that me and Jake broke up." she sighed.

"Really?" I said, a tad bit excited.

She nodded and I said, "Well I was wondering....uh.....do you think I have bad breath?"

"You called me all the way to the beach to ask me about your breath?" she said, slightly confused.

"Well no...I was wondering...maybe we can go out sometime?" I said nervously.

She leaned in really close to my face and replied, "I'd love to."

Then I leaned in and kissed her passionetely. It lasted a while before I decided to scoop her up.

"HAHA, where are you taking me?!" she yelled happily.

"You'll see!" I replied. We laughed all the way to her house, where we went into her room. She threw me on her bed and said, "You ready for this?"

I smiled as she unzipped my pants....and what happend? Well wouldn't you like to know? ;] I started to moan. "Miley...ahhh..."

**Normal P.O.V**

Lily and Jackson were now getting videos of Miley and Oliver when he too started talking.

"Miley...ahh....oh Miley....ahh."

Jackson and Lily could no longer hold in their laughter. They fell to the floor, grabbing their sides in pain. The THUD noise they made startled Miley.

"Wha....Oliver?" she said, barely opening her eyes. When they were fully opened, she realized that she was sleeping on Oliver. This caued Lily and Jackson to run upstairs.

'Omg....I think I like him.' she said in her head, not wanting to wake him. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and tried waking him up. She ruffled his hair until he opened his eyes.

"Hey you," he said wearily.

"Hey there," she replied. They both sat up and faced each other.

"I had a weird dream..." Miley said.

"Me too." said Oliver.

"Tell me yours first!" she said playfully.

"Nahhh ladies first!" he replied.

"How 'bout you both tell me?" a deep voice asked.

They looked up qucikly to see Billy Ray in the kitchen, eating a bagel.

"Oh no Daddy its ok, we gotta go set up for the camp out anyway." Miley said, getting up.

"Yeah, see ya later guys." Oliver said, grabbing his stuff and running out the door. Miley looked at her Dad and smiled awkwardly as she sped up the stairs.

"Teenagers..." he said to himself.

When Miley got upstairs, she found Lily and Jackson watching videos on his camera.

"Whatcha watching?" she said wearily.

Lily and Jackson both jumped as she started walking toawrds them.

"Don't worry about it sleepy head, we're gonna delete this anyway." Lily said, smirking.

"Yeah, as much as I wanna torture you, Lily here will kill me." Jackson laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, getting confused.

Then Lily and Jackson explained how they were both moaning in their sleep.

"So whether you two wanna admit it or not, you like each other." Lily concluded.

"Omg thats SO embarassing! And fine I'll admit it! I like him!" Miley blurted.

Just then Billy Ray walked in.

"Ah I think I know what this is about." he said, chuckling slightly.

**Okay so what'd you think? Lemme know and keep on subscribing! :D Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I hope this chapter is better than the last one. By the way you should go to my profile and take the poll ;]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HANNAH MONTANA!**

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Oh crap," I murmured.

"Start talkin' bud, I wanna know who this new dude is." my dad said jokingly, sitting down on a nearby chair. I sighed, he always did pick the wrong times to barge in my room.

"Dad, isn't it obvious?" Jackson pointed out.

"Now why would you say that son?" Daddy said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Its Oliver," I said blankly, feeling defeated.

"Well I'll be darned, I would never guessed." Daddy said, chuckling. I gave him a look and he asked, "You should just tell him how you feel bud."

"It would be so much easier if we weren't friends for so long, I mean it could mess up our friendship." I said sadly.

Lily spoke up by saying, "But Miles, you two obviously have som chemistry there. Just take the chance."

I smiled, my friend was making sense but something still didn't feel right. Thats when I remembered Oliver's crush on Tia.

"Oh man, he's crushing on some other girl!" I pointed out.

"Well then you gotta look your bestest tonight!" Lily yelled. I laughed as Daddy and Jackson left to have our 'Girl Time' to pick out clothes and stuff. Once we picked out everything, we headed to my back yard.

My house is convinently on the beach, so a camp out was a pretty sweet idea. The sun was gonna set in a half hour, meaning everyone would be here soon. I invited the whole 10th grade, although some couldn't show and Amber and Ashley said they'd never come to my parties in a million years.

Lily and I set up the tents and fire all afternoon and we even had snacks on tiny tables. It was gonna be alotta fun, and hopefully tonight me and Oliver could be open and honest with each other. I wonder what he was thinking....

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think about Miley's party. A part of me was worried that Lily would play some rediculous game like she did last night, embarassing me would suck in front of most of the 10th graders. Another part was nervous and confused, what do I say to Miley? To Tia? Who do I like? Should that even be a question? I guess only time will tell....

**Miley's P.O.V**

The sun had already set and most kids were running around the beach like crazy. Lily, Jackson, Jake, Tia, Oliver and I were sitting around the fire, almost like how I pictured it in my dream. Lily decided we should play Tuth or Dare.

"I'm gonna saayyy......Tia!" Lily smirked. I put my head in my hands, knowing this couldn't be good. Lily had a feeling Tia was the girl Oliver liked, she could just tell these things.

Tia smiled as Lily asked, "So Tia, Truth OR Dare?"

"Hmm I'm gonna say Dare." she said with a grin. Of course, Oliver was probably into Dare Devils. I'm nothing compared to her. She had the big boobs, wore low cut shirts, had long and appealing hair, who wouldn't like her?

Lily smiled fakely and said, "Okay Tia, I dare you to go up to the hottest guys here, in your opinion, and kiss him."

My heart sank. Of course she was gonna pick Oliver! How could Lily do this to me? I was about to send her a text when Tia got up and walked over near Oliver. However, she grabbed Jake instead and started making out with him. I looked at Lily and she gave me a thumbs up. But how did she know Tia liked Jake? I was grinning back at her when I remembered that Oliver likes her. I glaced over at him. He looked surprised and....relieved? I thought he liked her? Good thing I didn't put them in the same tent. When Tia and Jake were finally done, she sat on his lap and we continued to play.

Throughout the game, everyone said and did some crazy things. When it was finally over, I walked over to Oliver, who was sitting alone on my back steps.

'This is it,' I thought to myself. 'I gotta tell him how I feel.'

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Well during Truth or Dare, Tia was dared to makeout with the guy she liked. I thought it was me, so I was getting nervous. This afternoon I realized that if I'm dreaming about Miley, I must like her. A gut feeling was telling me I should tell her, but I couldn't before the game cause she was so busy. So I nervously awaited the kiss when all of a sudden she grabbed Jake. I felt soo relieved! Don't get me wrong, she's not bad looking, but I was so thankful!

So after the game, I went to go sit on the steps. I was thinking about what to say to Miley when she came up to me.

"Hey Oliver, having fun?" she smiled. Boy I love that smile.

"Yeah I just needed a break from all the noise is all." I said, looking into her bright blue eyes. She smiled back and said, "Listen Oliver I've been thinking..."

She paused, as if she was waiting for me to say something. I quickly replied, "Me too, can I talk to you about my dream?" She looked slightly taken aback and replied, "Okay...what was it about?"

"Well when I slept over your house last night, I had a dream and you were in it..." I said, glancing into her eyes. She looked down and said, "You were in my dream too." I think she was trying not to blush but so was I. I looked back down and said, "Okay well in my dream me and you were on the beach and you were talking about how you broke up with Jake.."

Miley made a gagging noise and I laughed. Then I continued, "So you guys broke up and you were telling me about it, and then we were talking and all of a sudden we kissed...after that is kinda embarassing."

I was blushing bad now, and Miley was giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling embarassed even more.

"I think I know what we did..in the dream anyway." Miley said, still giggling.

"Well what about your dream?" I asked curiously.

Miley stopped laughing and said in a serious tone, "Well um we were at the camp out and Lily wanted to play 7 minutes in the tent, so you and Tia went into the tent. Basically you guys...umm yeah...and I ran to Rico's where you followed me and we talked and then evenutally we started making out...."

Miley was now blushing, clearly embarassed.

"Well isn't that something? We both have dreams about each other." I said, trying to break the ice.

Miley looked deeply into my eyes and I did the same. We leaned in and our lips his like fireworks. It was a gentle and soothing kiss that I wish never ended. However, Lily was calling for us. I groaned as Miley was getting up as she said, "Umm, its time for bed I guess."

I nodded as we walked away together, close but yet not too close. We fell asleep next to each other, an awkward silence filling throughout the tent.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Well I was telling Oliver about my dream when he decided to kiss me! I mean I liked it, but it made things awkward. The next morning, everyone packed their stuff and went home, including Oliver. Lily, Jackson and I cleaned up what was left and brought it into the house. We walked in the back door to find my dad snoring in a chair, binoculars in hand. We all giggled, remembering th Dare to slip Nyquil in his drink. Boy was he knocked out! We all walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So guys, did you have fun?" I asked politely. They nodded and Lily asked, "Did you? And how'd it go with Oliver?"

I smiled and bit my lip, causing Lily to squeal. "Are you guys together now?"

I shook my head 'no' and a frown was plastered on both Jackson and Lily.

"Sis, you really gotta get him to ask you out!" Jackson said.

"I know! But its gonna take some time. We were talking before bed and we told each other our dreams from the other night and then we.....kissed." I said, smiling on the last part.

Lily clapped her hands and Jackson laughed.

"You girls are so weird with this stuff," he chuckled.

"And you boys are weird in general!" Lily said, tapping his nose. All of a sudden, my dad got up and yawned.

"Morning sunshine," Jackson said.

"Ugh, what happened?" Daddy said, clearly still tired.

"Oh nothing, just go back to sleep in your bed, you must be exhausted." I said, shooing him away. He didn't hesitate as he walked slugishly up the stairs.

Lily looked at me and asked, "So what are you two gonna do now?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Jackson said, nodding his head towards the door. Sure enough there was Oliver, looking cuter that before. I motioned them to leave the room and they walked away as I walked towards the door. He came in and said, "So about last night... what'd you think?"

"Well I liked it.....and to be honest Oliver, I like you too." I said, looking him straight in the eye. He smiled brightly and replied, "Well I like you too, I always have. Its been an on/off thing. But I really think we should take a risk and take this friendship to a higher level."

I nodded in agreement and said, "I'd really like that."

We leaned in closer to each other and our lips touched magically. And thats the moment I knew I'm in love with Oliver.

**Okay so lemme know whatcha think :] Be honest, I won't mind! And please check out my poll! Thanks! :] Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviwed/added me as favorite/alerted me or my stories. I really do appreciate it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had horrible writer's block! And my poll is a tie as of this moment! If you haven't already, go check it out on my profile :] Now some more Moliver.**

6 months later

**Oliver's P.O.V**

So alot has happened since Miley and I have been dating. We made it official on the day we kissed in her living room, good times man. Haha, well anyway we were at school and I was feeling miserable. My mom told me she got offered a job in Nebraska and is considering it. I'm not sure how to tell Miley and I'm sure she'll be devastated, I know I am. Oh crap there she is, looking beautiful as usual. Myabe I shouldn't tell her, since it's not a deffinete yet. Yeah I'll just wait and ask my Mom later.

"Hey Oliver," she cooed at me, breaking my trance. She put her arms around my neck and I grabbed her hips.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I said smoothly. She blushed and replied, "Nothing, Happy 6 month anniversay."

I smiled and replied, "Happy 6 month to you too." She then leaned in and kissed me passionetely. When I gasped for breath she giggled. I grabbed her hand and we started walking to class.

"So I have plans for us tonight at a restaraunt by the bay, you up for it?" I said to her.

She smiled and replied, "Yes I can't wait!"

The bell rang for class, so I kissed her and walked down the hall, excited for our romantic anniversary.

**Miley's P.O.V**

All during class I kept drawing hearts on my paper, thinking about how amazing tonight was gonna be with Oliver. I'll admit he was acting strange this morning but by the afternoon he was all happy. Maybe he's just nervous for tonight, since I'm feeling a tad bit nervous myself. Jackson thinks we're gonna "take it to the next level" but I highly doubt it. I mean Oliver is totally amazing but is he worth giving up everything? We'll see, so for now I'll just enjoy the day.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

So Jackson thinks I should sleep with Miley tonight but isn't that a little rushed? I mean we've only been dating for 6 months, and on top of that we were best friends for a couple years. I should deffinetely talk to her about it. Yes, me and Miley have a pretty open relationship, that's the best friend part of us that we never got over. Oh boy, our reservations are in a hour! I better get ready.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oliver knocked on my door and was wearing a tux. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nice outfit," he said smiling. I was wearing a pink strapless dress with white leggings and heels.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks." We held hands as we walked out to the rented limo. After a 10 minute drive, we arrived at this place called The Villa. We had a private table in the back with a view of the bay. The waiter brought out Sparkling Cider and poured it for us. Oliver and I lifted our glasses as he toasted.

"A toast. To us, Happy 6th Month babe." We clinked glasses and drank. The whole night we talked and ate. As the sun was setting and we sat on a bench, we cuddled and talked some more.

"So I know this is random, but your brother thinks we should....do it." Oliver said, blushing slightly.

"Well Oliver I do love you, but I think 16 is a little young....I'm sorry." I said, knowing he'd be disappointed.

"Oh don't be, I was just wondering what you think about it." he said nonshalantly.

"Hmm well I think our one year anniversary sounds better." I said, gazing into his brilliant eyes. He looked at me and said, "If it makes you happy. And we kissed as the sun was setting romantically behind us.

**The Next Day, Oliver's P.O.V**

Well I confronted Miley about the idea of us sleeping together. She said 16 is too young, which I agree, and we will probably 'do it' during our one year anniversary. God, I feel so dirty saying 'do it,' its so perverted and sounds like girls should be used. I would never use Miley, she deserves better than that. I felt that Jake used her because she made other girls jealous and he likes the chase. Now that I have Miley, I'll make sure she'll never feel like that again. I was wondering what life would be without her, if my mom decides she wants to move to Nebraska. She said she'd have an answer by tonight but I'm not sure how well that's gonna turn out. She came home about an hour later while I was watching T.V on the couch.

"Hey mom," I said, my eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hey Oliver, how was your date last night?" she asked politely.

I blushed and replied, "Good, me and Miley had a good time."

"That's good, but we really need to talk about this whole promotion and moving to Nebraska thing." she stated, patting on the stool next to her. I quickly sat on it and she sighed.

"Do you wanna move?" she asked, seeming tired.

"No Mom I really don't, I'm gonna miss all my friends and Miley. I really like her mom, alot more than anyone will realize." She must have saw something in my eyes because her eyes started filling with tears.

"You know this is exactly how I felt when I met your Dad." she said. "And if my parents hadn't make me move then maybe we wouldn't have gotten a divorce." A tear fell from her eye and I hugged her. When she let go, she said, "Oliver, I can tell you love this girl. I don't blame you, you two were meant to be. So go show her how much she means to you, first thing tomorrow."

I hugged her and she kissed my head. "Thanks Mom I will." And then it was silent, a nice, calm silence.

**Yeah that was short and I didn't even like it that much, but I owed you guys a chapter. Reviews? Favorite? Take Poll? And I need some new ideas for this story, I'd love to hear your opinions :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :] So far, Moliver's winning the poll. I'm not sure if I wanna do another Moliver yet, since I'll be working on this one while I work on a new story.**

**And being random, but I LOVE Miley Cyrus's book called Miles to go :]**

**Disclaminer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HANNAH MONTANA CHARACTERS!**

**Miley's P.O.V**

About two days after our anniversary, Oliver came over my house. He was being all tender to me, sweeter than he usually is. He was cuddling with me on the couch when I asked, "Someone's in a good mood today."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess I just feel lucky to have an amazing girlfriend."

I tried not to blush as he kissed my cheek and moved down my neck. We sat there for a while, holding each other and watching T.V.

**A Week Later, Still Miley's P.O.V**

I was taking a walk on the beach by myself about a week later. Oliver told me that he was suppose to move, but convinced his mom to stay in California. I was relieved, afraid to loose a boyfriend and a best friend all at once. I felt safe with Oliver, I felt whole and secure and totally amazing. I couldn't imagine what I would do without him. So as I walked down the beach, contemplating these thoughts, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry..." I said, glancing at who I hit. It was none other than Jake.

"Oh hey Miley! What's up?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"Umm nothing much, how've you been?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Good, single for the first time in a long time. It won't last long of course." he said, putting his hands around my waist. I moved his hands off me and replied, "Yeah but not me, I'm dating Oliver."

Jake laughed and said, "You still dating him? Wow, I honestly thought you guys wouldn't last this long!"

I rolled my eyes and he said, "You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure," I replied. We walked down the beach in silence. I could feel him getting close to me as we headed towards the pier. He finally managed to get his arm around me and I moved it yet again. When he did it a second time, I snapped.

"What part of I have a boyfriend don't you understand?!" I asked, infuriated.

"Its just...Miley...Look at me! You know you still have feelings for me!" he said.

"No I really don't Jake, so just move on!" Just then he grabbed my face and crashed his lips against mine. I finally managed to push him off me and when I did, I slapped his face so hard, I swear it echoed. Tears flooded my eyes as I started running towards the pier. He chased me, and I went under the boardwalk, hoping he wouldnt find me. Sure enough he did. I screamed at him, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But he didn't listen. He just kept making out with me and when I slapped him again, he slapped my face too. I was now holding my face, still in shock.

"You're gonna do me and your gonna make it pleasant!" he yelled into my face.

"NO!" I screamed back. This time he pulled my hair and punched me in the face. I fell on the sand, water splashing me slightly. I was in too much shock to cry. All of a sudden he had a gun to my head. That's when I went ballistic and started hysterically crying.

"You're gonna do exactly as I say." he said, holding the gun steadily. I was trapped. Just then my phone started ringing. It was Oliver. I quickly sent him "SOS" before Jake took the phone and slammed it against the rocks nearby.

"Okay Miley, you leave me no choice. You let me tell you what to do and I'll let you live. Got it?" I nodded weakly and he gave a fake smile.

"Oaky so first a BJ, then I'll....ya know."

My eyes were still overflowing with tears as he dropped his pants. I did what I had to do, the gun still pointed at my head. He then punched my arm, since apparently I didn't give him a good BJ.

"You better give better sex.." he said, holding the gun at my head the whole time. He walked over to me and started throwing off my shirt. I was in my bra and underwear 5 minutes later, since he was still holding the gun. He was about to take off my bra and undies when Oliver screamed, "WTF ARE YOU DOING?!"

He looked so pissed, and for some reason I felt like it was all my fault. Here I was, almost naked in front of Jake. I know he had a gun but I could've tried harder...maybe. I collapsed and started crying harder as Jake said, "Come any closer or I'll shoot!" Oliver stood with his hands up, looking at me. He looked so hurt and I felt horrible. Jake was shirtless, so he grabbed it and ran in Oliver's direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver said, jumping on his back. Jake's hand was on the trigger and as they fought on the ground, he was trying to shoot Oliver. I limped over and punched Jake. He pointed the gun at me, but then Oliver got up and knocked the gun out of his hands. He then continued smashing him to the ground. By now alot of people were watching and the cops came just in time.

"I'm gonna have to take you all down to the station." said one of the cops. So all 3 of us went in handcuffs, and thankfully someone got a robe and put it on me.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

Now its official, I hate Jake with a passion. I got a text from Miley that said S.O.S and I used my mom's tracker to find her. See my mom's a cop, so she keeps some of those gadgets at home. When I tracked her to be under the pier, I ran down to see Jake ripping Miley's clothes off, her face stained with tears. She was shivering and when she looked at me, she fell on her knees. It didn't end well, since Jake had a gun. Luckily, me nor Miley got hurt. But now we're at the police station, calling our parents. It was Miley's turn first.

"Hey Daddy its Miley. I'm at the Police station.....No Daddy I'm not in trouble......Jake hurt me.....yes.....bye." Then it was my turn. I called my mom and she said she would be on her way. I sat down next to Miley, afraid to touch her. She had bruises on her face, arms, and one of her legs. I finally spoke to her.

"Hey Miles.....you need anything?" I said, trying to not set her off.

Her eyes started watering and she replied, "No thanks....I just need a hug." She leaned in and hugged me as I returned the favor. I rubbed her back, making small circles with the tips of my fingers. A few minutes later, my mom and Miley's dad came. My mom hugged me and Miley's dad hugged her.

"Baby doll did Jake do this to you?" Billy Ray asked, kneeling next to his daughter.

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Billy Ray hugged her again while my mom went into the other room to see how everything was going. It turns out that someone at the pier caught most of it on video, so there was proof that Miley was forced to do those things and therefore, Jake was heading to jail. I hugged Miley tightly as she cried into my arms. I can't even imagine what could of happened if I didn't get there in time....I don't even wanna think about that. This whole night is gonna change everything.

**Miley's P.O.V, Later that Night**

All night I was tossing and turning, having nightmares about how horrible Jake was and what he could have done with me. They were getting so bad that I woke up crying hysterically. I dragged my feet into my bathroom, looking at the bruises on my face in the mirror. My whole body was sore, it hurt so much to even move. A tear fell down my face as I struggled to get back into my secure bed. I started thinking about how Oliver was a life savior when I finally rested my eyes for a deep sleep.

**Normal P.O.V, 1 month later**

Oliver was at his locker and he waved good bye to Lily when Miley came up to him.

"Hey sexy."

Before Oliver could say anything, Miley was making out with him. When she let go, he said, "Wow, hello to you too!"

She whispered in his ear and he said, "Ok sure, I'll be at your house at like 5."

"Perfect," she said. The bell rang and she kissed his cheek and walked to class.

**At Miley's**

Miley was in her bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey its Oliver."

She smiled widely and replied, "Come in."

Oliver walked in to a dark room that was only lit by candles. Miley was laying on her bed, wearing a robe.

"Hey Miles, what's all this? Our anniversary was about a week ago." he said, kind of confused.

"I know, I just really wanted a romantic evening." she said, winking at him. He sat next to her on the bed and she leaned in to him. In a matter of seconds, she had him pinned to the bed, making out with him like crazy. Oliver gasped for air and asked, "Miles are you ok?"

"Yeah baby I'm fine," she said in a sexy voice.

"Sre you sure? You don't usually-"

He was cut off by Miley's lips who were violently taking over. Oliver just let it go on for another 5 minutes. This time Miley let go.

"So Oliver, you wanna see what I got at the mall last night?" Miley asked, tugging at her robe.

He nodded and she took it off, revealing a sexy bra with matching panties.

"Um...wow I'm..uh." Oliver stuttered. "Miley are you saying we're gonna-"

"Yes." she said, mounting onto him. This time Oliver sat up.

"You sure? I mean its kinda soon." Oliver said, now getting a bit worried.

"No your right," Miley said while putting her robe back on. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her and she said, "Since we have the house to ourselves, why don't we go watch T.V?" Oliver nodded in agreement and together they walked into the empty living room. Oliver went to the couch and Miley said, "I'm gonna get us something to drink, you want anything?"

"A Corona!" Oliver said excited.

"Really?" Miley laughed.

Oliver nodded and so she got out some Coronas. They clanked bottles and drank it up.

'Good plan Miles. If he won't give me what I want sober, I'm gonna have to get him drunk.'

They took a sip of the beer and smiled.

**DUN DUN DUN! :p here's a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. If you have any better ideas, let me know :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't already taken my poll, you should go do so :] Its now a tie between Moliver and Niley. I did get a review on my old story asking me for a sequal, so maybe I'll do that even if it doesn't win. THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T VOTE! :]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I was with Oliver and I really wanted to do it. Ever since the incident with Jake, I've been in the mood. I know I shouldn't get Oliver drunk but that was my plan. We clanked beers and pressed them to our lips. We took a sip and I spit it out. Oliver swallowed the beer and said, "I thought you liked Corona?"

"I do its just....ugh Oliver we can't drink these." I said, taking his Corona.

"Hey why'd you take that?!" he yelled. I jumped a little and replied, "We can't drink these Oliver....I only wanted to so you'd get drunk and....you know...with me." I looked down, embarassed to face him. He walked over to me and grabbed my hips.

"Miley I understand, it was bound to happen. After what Jake did, its gonna make you wanna do things. But think about it, are you really ready for that?"

I looked into his eyes and shook my head no. He smiled slightly and replied, "Its not that I don't wanna do that with you Miles, I just think you'll regret it if we did do it."

I nodded in agreement. "How is it you always know what to say?" I said, laughing a bit.

He laughed and said soothingly, "Well babe, just looking into your eyes helps." I gazed into his lucious eyes and we locked lips.

**3 Months Later**

**Normal P.O.V**

Miley, Oliver, Lily and Jackson were getting ready for a Hannah concert at Miley and Jackson's house. Oliver was waiting downstairs with Jackson while Lily and Miley were changing into Lola and Hannah. Jackson was dressed as himself and Oliver was dressed as Mike Stanly.

"Jeez those girls take FOREVER in there!" Jackson said sarcastically.

"I know, women." replied Oliver. Just then Hannah and Lola came down the stairs.

"Well don't you two look good!" Oliver said happily.

"Yeah now let's go! If we're late, Dad will never let me be in charge." said Jackson.

"Kay lets go grumpy," said Lola, pinching Jackson's cheeks. Hannah held Oliver's hand as they walked out the door. There were paparazzi all around Hannah's house, screaming questions.

"Hannah Hannah! Is that your boyfriend?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he older than you?"

"Are you two doing things you shouldn't be doing?"

All these questions wrapped around Hannah's brain as they all got into the limo. Lily and Jackson were talking at one end while Hannah and Oliver sat quietly at another.

"Is something bothering you babe?" Oliver asked sweetly.

Hannah smiled and replied, "Oh no I'm fine....its just those paparazzi...."

"Don't let them get to you." interrupted Oliver. "They're just trying to make a big deal out of nothing."

Hannah smiled as Oliver wrapped his arms around his beloved girlfriend.

After the concert, Miley and Lily went up to Miley's room to get ready for bed, since Lily was sleeping over. When they got their pjs on, Lily blurted out, "So Miles, I know you hate hearing about me and Jackson, but he is such a good kisser!"

Miley smiled a little bit and said nothing. Lily frowned and asked, "Miley what's wrong? And don't say nothing! I know when my best friend is hiding something."

Miley scooted over towards Lily and said weakily, "I didn't get my period yet....I'm really scared."

Lily hugged her best friend and replied, "Did you take a test?" Miley nodded yes and Lily asked, "Where is it?"

"Its in the bathroom, it should be ready in 15 minutes or so." Miley answered.

The two lost track of time, deciding what they planned on doing in the future and how this could change everything. They both even cried for 5 minutes. Throughout all the talking, they forgot to look at the test and fell asleep.

Miley woke up in the middle of the night sceaming. Lily was right next to her. Miley had a nightmare about the test. THE TEST! She forgot to look. Lily's eyes fluttered as she said weakily, "Miles, what's wrong?"

"Lily, we fell asleep and forgot to check the test!" Miley said nervously. Lily jumped out of bed and replied, "Miley we gotta read it!" The two held hands as they walked into the bathroom. **(A/N: Miley has her own bathroom that's connected to her room) **Miley was about to reach the sink when she covered her eyes and anxiously said, "I can't look you go first." Lily grabbed the test and read it. She then quietly tapped on Miley's shoulder and said, "I don't know which color means yes and which color means no."

Miley starred at it, not knowing what it said.

"Dang, I knew I should of gotten an easier reading test. Do you see the box anywhere?" Miley said, feeling flustered. Lily looked in the trash and said, "Its not in the trash in here, did you throw it away in your room?"

Miley scattered through her trash and replied, "Its not in here. You keep looking in the bathroom and I'll keep looking in here." For 10 minutes the girls quickly scattered and rescattered throughout the two rooms but still no box. Miley was almost in tears when Lily came up to her and rubbed her back. "Shh Miley its gonna be okay. We'll find it. You should go check if you have your period yet." Miley nodded and went to the bathroom while Lily went into Jackson's room, knowing he'd probably be up. Sure enough he was sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop. She knocked quietly on the door. His head snapped up and he closed the laptop.

"Hey why you up this late?" he asked.

"Oh um just looking for something that's missing." Lily said nervously.

"Hmm really? Something like this?" Jackson pulled out the box to the pregnancy test.

"Jackson its not what you think," Lily started.

"Oh so this isn't yours and you didn't cheat on me? I mean you wanted to sleep over, what'd you take it so Miley could be here? Cuzz it sure sounds like that!" Jackson was now getting angry and his face was turning red. Lily walked over to Jackson and said, "Babe, I would never cheat on you, and I didn't. I'm not pregnant."

Jackson sighed in relief. "Well good cuzz I mean if its not yours then.......OMG ITS MILEYS!"

"SHH!" Lily screamed, covering Jackson's mouth.

"Ahem." Lily and Jackson turned to see Miley standing at the doorway. They both got up and laughed slightly.

"K so Jackson now knows. Did he steal that from my room?"

"Yeah I did...I thoguht it was Lily's." he said honestly.

"Well we kinda need it, so if you wanna come see the painful experiance then follow me." Miley said in a sad tone. The trio walked down the hall and around the corner to Miley's room.

"Oliver doesn't know yet?" asked Jackson.

"No not yet. I'll tell him tomorrow." she said, trying to take her mind off him. Miley grabbed the test and starred at it, then asked Jackson and Lily, "What does it say?"

They both gulped and held hands before reading the box. When they did, they looked up at Miley.

"Guys this is torture! Am I pregnant or not?"

Lily sighed. "Welll according to the box, it says...."

Just then Miley's phone rang.

"Who could possibly wanna call me at this time of night?!" she hissed. She ran to her phone and saw Oliver's number. She looked at it sadly and hit ignore.

"Who was it?" asked Jackson.

"Oliver....I can't talk to him right now." Just then Miley felt nauseous from all the stress and ran to the bathroom to regurgitate, Lily following her. She held her hair as Miley...yeahh you know. When she finished she started to sob on the floor. Lily rubbed small circles on her back.

"Guys I'm pregnant aren't I?" she managed to say in between her sobs.

"Miles we can only tell you if you calm down." Jackson said.

Miley looked up at them and replied, "I'm 16, almost 17 and there's a chance I could be pregnant." She stood up and continued. "If I'm pregnant you two should at least tell me." She grabbed the box and read it to herself. A tear fell from her eye.

**Yuppp I left it at a Cliffhanger! I was gonna finish it up but **

**a:I've had writter's block so I owe you guys a new chapter A.S.A.P and **

**b: i want you guys to vote! :] **

**soo tell me! is she pregnant or not? just review, since I don't feel like making another poll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well Spring Break starts after school tomorrow for me and I'll try to update throughout those 12 days. I'm gonna try to make this a dramatic chapter. Maybe add more characters? We'll see..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...I just watch it on T.V :]**

**Normal P.O.V, 1 Month Later**

Miley did end up getting her period and her and Oliver didn't have sex after that incident. Lily and Jackson are still dating and everything seems to be fine...or is it?

Miley and Oliver were watching T.V when Hannah came on the news.

"In other news, pop sensation Hannah Montana might wanna watch her back."

"What?" said Miley and Oliver.

"Reports have came in that her ex friend Jake Ryan is getting out of jail and wants to pay a visit to her. We had an interview with him this morning."

The screen flashed to Jake walking out of the jail with body guards.

"Jake is it true you got out for good behavior?"

"Yes" he said with a cheesy smile. Oliver groaned and Miley shivered.

"What do you plan to do now that you're free?" asked a reporter.

"Well I wanna go say hi to Hannah, since we were really good friends until the incident with that girl." he said seriously.

"Oh and have you been in contact with that girl?" the reporter asked.

Jake sighed. "No, last I heard, a restraining order was filed against me. But then it was dropped so maybe I'll apologize to her too."

Miley's eyes grew big as Oliver turned off the T.V. Just then Billy Ray came in.

"I told you we should've filed that restraining order." he said sternly. Oliver hugged Miley, who was speechless. The boy who changed her life forever was planning to come see her, after all she went through to prevent him from hurting her anymore. She turned to Oliver and sobbed into his chest for a half hour before she finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Miley was making food in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Since no one else was home, she went over to answer it. At the doorway stood Jake Ryan, the ex boyfriend who almost got his way with her.

"Hey Miley.." he said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Miley froze not knowing what to say.

"Hello?" Jake asked, waving his hand in her face. Miley jumped and replied, "Umm yeah suree..."

He came in and stood in the living room, an awkward silence between them.

"Look Miles.... I know sorry isn't gonna cut it...I don't know what came over me."

Miley looked down and whispered, "Then why'd you do it?"

Jake sat on her couch and said, "I think it was jealousy...I don't know I guess I missed you and I was blaming my problems on you....so even if you don't forgive me, I wanna say sorry."

He looked up at Miley, who simply replied, "Well thanks, I guess I'll consider forgiving you...Its just gonna take a while."

He smiled slightly and replied, "I know...." He stood up and asked, "So are me and Hannah good?"

She laughed a bit and replied, "Yeah, Hannah's got no beef."

He laughed and said, "Well thanks but I gotta go."

He hugged her when Oliver came in.

"Miley....why are you hugging him?" he asked.

Jake and Miley snapped their heads in his direction and Jake answered, "Umm I came by to fix things with Miley...but I was just leaving."

"Oh you better leave before I get angry." Oliver spat.

"Oliver, its fine." Miley said calmly.

"Fine!?" Oliver said, getting pissed. "This guy almost raped you and you think its FINE to hug him?!"

Jake walked towards Oliver and said, "Look I don't wanna cause anything...I'm just gonna go."

"Yeah you better go!" yelled Oliver as Jake walked out the door. He then turned to Miley and asked, "What were you thinking? What if he tried raping you again?"

"I wouldn't let him this time! Besides he's been getting help, he seems alot better." Miley said defensively.

"Miley you don't have to stick up for him!" Oliver yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" she screamed. Oliver looked at her and said, "Miley...what's happened to you?"

"ME?! What about you!? You would NEVER yell at me!" Miley yelled, a tear falling down her cheek. Oliver just looked down when Miley asked, "Is something wrong? Tell me what's bothering you that's causing you to act this way."

"I don't know Miles...I just can't trust other guys with you anymore...especially him." Oliver stated.

Miley scoffed and replied, "Oh so am I a slut now? You think I'm gonna be all over other guys?"

"No its not like that babe." said Oliver quickly.

"Oh so maybe its because I don't wanna sleep with you again?" Miley spat.

"No Miles its nothing like that! I just don't want him hurting you!" he yelled.

"You know what? I can take care of myself! I don't need you!" she yelled as she started walking up the stairs.

"Oh really? Is that why I saved you from him? Face it you do need me! Otherwise you woulda been raped by now!"

Miley turned on her heels and glared at Oliver, tears flowing down.

"Miley...wait...ugh." he said, hitting his head with his hand.

"Just....leave!" she yelled as she tried wiping away the tears.

Oliver sighed and slammed the door. Miley collasped on the floor and cried herself the sleep.

**Later that night**

Lily and Oliver walked in and saw Miley asleep on the ground. They knelt down and shook her to wake up. Her blue eyes blinked as Lily asked, "Miles why are you sleeping on the floor?"

She stood up and the other two did the same as she replied, "Me and Oliver got into a nasty fight...it was pretty ugly."

"Well what happened?" Lily asked.

"Jake came by and I-"

"HE WHAT?!" Lily and Jackson both yelled.

Miley sighed as Jackson asked, "Why didn't you call the cops? Or me?!"

"Because we were trying to fix things!" Miley yelled. "Who's side are you on?"

"We're on your side Miley, we're just making sure he won't hurt you again." Lily retorted.

Miley shook her head. "Whatever." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, not even listening to the plees of her brother and best friend. She slammed her car door and drove away, then dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hey its me...meet me at Rico's in 10." She then shut her phone and drove to Rico's.

**At Rico's**

No one else was there but Miley. She was sitting on a stool when a familiar voice asked, "So what are we doing here?"

She turned to face him and replied, "Thanks for coming Jake."

He walked over to her and sat on a nearby stool.

"So you and Oliver get into a fight?" he asked.

"Yup," she said plainly.

"Look I'm sorry I just-" He was cut off by Miley's lips pressed against his. She pulled away, jumping off the stool and saying, "Oh no.. I can't do this."

He grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. His tongue quickly entered her mouth and they were gasping for air. They threw themselves on the ground and continued to makeout. Miley started unbuttoning her jeans as Jake slipped off his pants. He entered her for about 10 seconds when Miley realized what was going on.

"Jake stop!" she yelled, trying to get away.

He took himself out and said, "What's wrong?"

She put on her pants and replied, "I'm dating Oliver! I can't do this...I'm sorry." She grabbed her jacket and purse and ran towards her car, leaving a lonely Jake in the nightfall. Miley hopped into her car and sped away, tears fogging her sight. She stopped at a red light and wiped her tears away, knowing she just made a big mistake. As the light turned green, she sped towards Oliver's house, since she had to make things right. A bright light came out of the corner of Miley's right eye as she saw a car speeding towards her. After hearing a crash, it went black.

**Sorry that was sorta short, but I wanted to post this A.S.A.P before I forgot to update! So Happy Easter :] Reviews would be a lovely present. If I get like 5 I won't kill Miley! So get reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Well first I'd like to thank CaseyBug14 for the reviews :] Everyone should go check out her stories, they're mind blowing! :] So anyway here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Miley woke up in a hospital bed the next morning, still sore and in alot of pain. She turned her head to find Oliver sleeping in a chair. Just then the Doctor came in and said, "Well I see your finally up. This young man was in here all night, hoping you'd wake up."

Miley grinned and replied, "So what happened?"

The doctor tucked the clipboard under his arm and said, "Well you were in a car accident, hit by a bunch of roudy, drunk teenagers. You suffered from a minor concusion, sprained your left wrist, and broke a few ribs. We're gonna have to keep you here for a week or so."

Miley nodded, starring at Oliver. The doctor noticed and said, "I'll be back soon." He then shut the door, causing Oliver to wake up. He looked up and saw Miley, a smile across his face. He jumped up and said excitedly, "Miles! Your awake! I thought you were gone forever."

He gave her a hug and she said, "Oww."

He quickly let go and replied, "Sorry, I forgot about the ribs."

She nodded and it was silent for a moment. Then when Oliver was about to say something, Lily, Jackson, and Billy Ray walked in. They all carefully hugged Miley and she said, "Thanks guys, I love you all."

They all talked for 10 minutes before they left, leaving Oliver and Miley alone.

"So what were you gonna say before?:" Miley asked Oliver.

"Where were you going last night?" Oliver asked.

Miley looked down and said, "Your house.."

Oliver walked over to her and replied, "You could of just called me babe."

"I was already out..."she said hesitantly.

"Oh... where were you?" he asked, concerned.

She kept looking down as she whispered, "The beach with Jake.."

Oliver sat on the bed with her and asked, "Why?"

She sat up carefully and replied, "We did something that now I totally regret.... me and Jake...had sex."

Oliver looked shocked and hurt. Miley noticed and said, "I'm really sorry Oliver...."

He just looked down for a minute, then looked back up and said, "It was bound to happen....how could I think you loved me?"

Tears filled in Miley's eyes as he continued, "Maybe we need a break Miles...to clear our heads."

"But Oliver...I don't wanna be with Jake." she said, still crying.

"Then why'd you do it?" he said angrily, now standing.

"Because the whole time, I pictured you.." she said, staring him straight in the eye.

Oliver rubbed his head and replied, "I really just need some sleep. I'll be back later okay?"

Miley nodded and he kissed her cheek. He then left Miley, alone in her room.

**A week later**

Miley was in her house, sitting on the couch when Jake came in.

"Jake can you please leave?" she asked, now standing.

"No Miley, not until you admit that your carrying my child!" he yelled.

"What? I'm not even pregnant!" she said, taken aback.

"Oh really?" he said. "Then why is your stomach big?"

Sure enough her stomach was growing by the second. She gasped and fell to the floor, grabbing her ribs.

"Ahh!" she screamed. She was awoken by the doctor, who asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked around and then at her stomach, sighed, and replied, "Yeah just a bad dream. My ribs are also feeling sore."

"Well the good news is you can go home today," he said. Miley sighed and said, "Thanks so much for all your help." The doctor nodded and left the room. Miley finished getting changed when Billy Ray walked in.

"Happy Birthday Baby Doll," he said, hugging his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy, I almost forgot," she said while giggling. Billy Ray drove her home, where Lily, Oliver, and Jackson were sitting. There were presents on the couch and decorations everywhere. Miley smiled as her loving friends and family said, "Happy Birthday Miley!"

She hugged everyone and they had cake and opened presents. When everyone was cleaning up, Oliver told Miley to go out on her porch. She walked outside and sure enough, there was Oliver, sitting in the same spot they once watched a sunset on. She sat on his lap and said, "Thanks for an amazing birthday babe."

He kissed her cheek and replied, "No problem Miley."

They silently watched the sunset, only this time Oliver interrupted by saying, "Soo we graduate in a year, are you excited?"

She smiled and then frowned. "Actually no...what's gonna happen to us?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that Miss Miley," he said, a huge smile implanted on his face. Miley made a confused face as he continued, "Miley...I know we're young, but I have a feeling your the one...I was wondering if someday in the future...maybe you could marry me?"

She looked at him shocked and replied, "Yes Oliver, in the future I will surely marry you." He kissed her passionetely as the sun became black on another beautiful ocassion.

**One Year Later**

Miley and Oliver got married about 2 months ago, since they recently graduated. Lily and Jackson planned to get married when he finished college next year. Billy Ray even found a new girl, Lori, who he's been dating for 5 months. Miley and Oliver were in their two bedroom apartment, looking out on their porch. Oliver had his arm around Miley and her head was on his chest. He smiled and said, "Our lives went by so fast," he said out of the blue.

"I know," she replied. "It seems like only yesterday we started dating." she replied.

Oliver laughed, placing his hand on Miley's stomach. "And now with this bundle of joy, we'll finally have an amazing family."

She smiled and said, "Yeah...life is pretty amazing huh?"

Oliver nodded in agreement and Miley continued, "You know, through all of the trouble and heartache, we seemed to all hold on. Nothing can get in our way for long and that's what I love most."

Oliver added, "Yeah. Throughout everything these past few years, I've been wondering, 'Is this Love?'"

Miley faced him and replied, "Well baby it sure is....This Is Love."

The couple kissed magically as fireworks went off in the background, shining almost as beautifully as the life ahead of Oliver and Miley.

**The End**

**Sooo what'd you guys think? I decided not to kill Miley, since I love her and I'm in a good mood :] I decided to end it, since I'll be writing two new stories soon. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that someone out there enjoyed reading it. Check out my new stories, coming soon :]**


End file.
